One Fateful Nate In Tokyo
by areo 97
Summary: When Kagome has to stay home to study, and Inuyasha comes with her, only to escape in the streets at midnight. What will this clueless hanyou get up too? read to find out -one-shot-


**DISCLAIMER: i do not own inuyasha or eminem so don't sue**888888

Inuyasha was playing with buyo when Kagome walked in,

"Inuyasha what are you doing here!" she screeched

"Here to bring you back!" he bellowed.

"I can't go back, I have a huge math test tomorrow"

"mrrmph..." Inuyasha mumbled, though he would never say it out loud Inuyasha thought something was going on at this 'skool' of Kagome's.

"Okay" he said, Kagome not needing his permission went up to her room to study, whether he had said yes or no.  
>Souta handed Inuyasha a blanket and pillow,<p>

"what's this for?" Inuyasha asked

"Mom said you could sleep on the couch tonight " souta grabbed hold of the pillow "I don't need a blanket!" he hollered  
>"okay..." souta said, a little freaked out by Inuyasha's actions.<p>

*****a few hours later, midnight, what ev*****

Inuyasha was just drifting off to sleep when

"oooh, oooh-ein ein , we whoo we whoo roooo roooo"

Inuyasha rolled off the couch "GAH!" he screeched as his head made contact with the floor.

Kagome,Grampa, and Souta all used to the noises of the city, slept through all the rucus

"what the-" Inuyasha mumbled half asleep "whei-whei, aroooo, arooo" Inuyasha, not knowing what a car alarm is, was quite frankly shitting himself, he thought something was out to get him or worse! Kagome. Placing one hand on tetsusaiga Inuyasha cautiously made his way up the stairs "Ka-Kagome" he called out only to be answered by an earsplitting "BLEEP!". Inuyasha (like any other dog) jumped at noise lost his footing (I know rare occassion, but it has to be funny people!) and fell down the stairs.

"awww, Damn" he said as he picked himself up, he crept up to the window and looked out, only to be blinded by a near by street light, and deafened by someone playing eminem at top volume with a killer bass. 'Bitch, i'm a kill you!, you don't wanna fuck with me, you ain't nuthin but a slut to me'

Inuyasha, having his pride threatened by a rapper or maybe even a cd if you think about it, stormed outside and stood his ground. "I'm gonna fucking kill you you bastard" Inuyasha shouted as he  
>unsheathed tetsusaiga "I swear I'll rip you apart, piece by piece" he stated as another car alarm went off. "Awhoooga-Awhooooga wheing wheing roooooo rooooo" "HAHA! so you want to kill me huh?"Inuyasha threatened as he ran after a car at random.<p>

Inuyasha followed the noise into an old apartment parking lot "Heh,heh,heh" he laughed menacingly as he cracked his knuckles "Here to take me on are ya?" he asked, someone had pressed the locking mechanism and the car flashed it's lights two times and made a little whoo-whoot noise. Thinking this meant 'bring it on' in car talk Inuyasha kept going "lets end this right here, right now" _meep _"so...you agree" Inuyasha said darkly, raising his tetsusaiga "Wind-scar" he sgouted as he swung tetsusaiga.

Nothing happened "wha-? windscar-!,wind-scar,wind-scar!" Inuyasha repeated angrily, swinging tetsuiga around. The car seemed to be sitting there mocking him, "so, getting cocky , well it's your funeral, I can destroy without tetsuiga" he said flexing his claws."Mwah HaHaHa" he laughed manically as he jumped onto the car onto the car in the moonlight.

****MORNING****

Souta ran down the stairs to greet the hanyou that was asleep on his couch "hey!" Souta said as shook Inuyasha from slumber "wake up."

"Mmmm... okay Kagome you can take it off now" Inuyasha smiled a devilish grin in his sleep."WHAT!" Souta shouted, Inuyasha jumped up at the noise "whats up Souta?" "umm..nothing important" Souta mumbled all red in the face."

"Okay then" Inuyasha muttered, poor souta walked off to his room, horribly scarred for life, he definitely wasn't going to tell this story to his classmates!. Inuyasha stretched and got up, it would be a while before kagome came home and they could descend into the feudal era.

***SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO***

Houjo's father was just getting ready to leave for work when he spotted his car, or what once was a car, there were no wheels, doors, or a hood for that matter, the radio was in pieces and the steering wheel was torn in two and was lying on the ground. The debris from the radio spelt out on the seat said 'H-A-W' Hojo's father stared in disbelief, his wife or he himself would never believe that the 'dog' did it.

A/N: haha, Inyasha vs. a car! i'd love to see that episode... Review if you thought of somethibg dirty when Inuyasha woke up!, c'mon I know you did, :P


End file.
